


zombie

by minchann



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Brian Kang - Freeform, Day6 - Freeform, Kang Younghyun - Freeform, Kim Wonpil - Freeform, Other, Park Jaehyung | Jae-centric, myday, park sungjin - Freeform, yoon dowoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchann/pseuds/minchann
Summary: short story inspired by zombie, day6
Kudos: 3





	zombie

everyday is the same long cycle i can't seem to escape. i wake up and go to the same 9-5 job at least five times a week. stay over past closing hours. on the weekends i go to the same bar, and get absolutely drunk out of my mind to forget. to forget how empty my heart feels, and to forget how it never changes. the only temporary relief i get is the burning feeling of the 5th shot of tequila i force down my throat. 

when i go to sleep i dream of what i could've been, and not this loser of a person i see in the mirror every morning. the tired look on my face seems permanently stuck there, along with the deep wrinkles from the forever frown i wear. my hair has now grown out too shaggy and too long, but i have no means to cut it.

the moment i think maybe something good, something special will happen to me, i'm hit with the reality. the reality of being stuck here in this world, struggling by myself and barely making enough pay to support my bills. i've dreamt of a life i wanted. a life different than this. maybe a life where i finally felt free. somehow, happiness now seems so far away. 

sometimes i wake up like im drowning. the air has disappeared and i'm left suffocating in water. i try to claw my way to the surface, only to be dragged further down. farther away from any type of euphoria. water fills my lungs and the pain gets worse and worse. i keep sinking and sinking, watching the light from above slowly fade away into nothing, and i'm surrounded by the darkness, alone.

i breathe, eat, sleep, but i don't feel alive.


End file.
